No iré detrás de tí
by Ukiyoe1
Summary: Matsuri se ha cansado, ya no irá tras de él, ya no lo buscará, ha decidido dejar de ser la típica niña tonta -Gaamatsu-
1. Reflexión

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

** Reflexión**

**Cansada...**

**Cansada** de que siempre me trates como a los demás.

**Cansada** de siempre observarte de lejos y que tu no te esfuerces ni en mirarme.

**Cansada **de ver como siempre pareces esquivarme.

**Cansada **de ver como todas siempre se te acercan demasiado y, aunque talvez te molestes no las apartes.

**Cansada** de no tener el valor de abrazarte yo también.

**Cansada** de siempre ser tan solo tu alumna.

**Cansada **de que solo me veas como una niña.

**Cansada** de que no veas mi potencial.

**Harta...**

**Harta** de ver como ella se te acerca.

**Harta** de ver como te abraza, como te besa.

**Harta **de no poder ni darte la mano.

**Harta **de ver como ni el consejo me quiere cerca de tí.

**Harta** de hacerme la buena.

**Harta** de siempre hacer lo que me dicen.

**Harta** de nunca atreverme a pedirte horas extras solo para verte un poco más.

**Harta **de no poder contemplar tus dos preciosos obres aguamarina por mucho tiempo.

**Harta** de que tampoco se fijen en mí nunca.

**Harta** de que esa mujer que se hace llamar tu esposa pueda hacer acto de presencia contigo.

**Harta** de que pueda estar a tu lado oler tu aroma.

**Harta** de que nadie me tenga en cuenta.

**Creo...**

**Creo** que la mejor decisión que he tomado es esta, se que tus hermanos tal vez sean los únicos que me echen de menos. Me alejo lentamente por el desierto, camino sin rumbo, solo deseo que no me encuentres nunca pero...

**Me da pena...**

**Me da pena **no despedirme.

**Me da pena** no llegar a decirte nunca lo que siento.

**Me da pena **que ni te dieras cuenta de cuando te observaba.

**Me da pena** que nunca me dieras una oportunidad.

**Pero...**

**Pero ya es tarde.**

**Ya no caeré más.**

**Ya no te buscaré más.**

**Ya no me verás más.**

**Porque...**

**Porque tú no lo hiciste nunca.**

* * *

**Me quedó super triste *-* es una historia que me vino a la mente en clase, cuando me aburro me empiezo a imaginar escenas o algo que pudiera poner en mis fics, y derrepente hoy en clase de lengua me vino la inspiración xD, es muuuy problable de que le haga una conti, no prometo ser regular a la hora de subir, pues realmente mi imaginación viene cuando le da la gana ¬.¬ xD pero en fin espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews, e hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir actualizando :D**

**Arigatoo :3**


	2. La noticia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

* * *

**La noticia**

****Diferente...****

****Rara...****

****Distante...****

****Fría...****

Así podía describir tu actitud ultimamente, desde hacía unos meses que me casé, la relación tan estrecha que teníamos se ha distanciado...

****Ultimamente...****

****Ultimamente**** no me hablas.

****Ultimamente****solo saludas si es necesario.

****Ultimamente ****no te ofreces a ayudarme con el papeléo hasta tarde.

****Ultimamente ****tu tono de voz se nota distante

****Ultimamente ****entrenas sóla.

La etapa en que eramos maestro y alumna acabó, almenos quedábamos dos veces al mes para ayudarte a entrenar, pero eso acabó el día que te avisé de mi compromiso, desde entonces apenas me diriges la palabra.

**Siento...**

****Siento**** impotencia, por no saber que hacer.

****Siento**** algo de tristeza cuando te veo irte sóla a tu casa.

****Siento**** que estás molesta, pero no descifro por qué.

****Siento****que no me quieres cerca, sobre todo por lo que ha pasado.

Hoy has entrado en mi oficina, algo extraño en tí ultimamente, te has dirigido a mí con respeto, y me has enseñado un papel con una petición para ir a Konoha durante tres años y medio. Me he negado rotundamente.

****No entiendo...****

****No entiendo ****como crees que te dejaré tanto tiempo sola.

****No entiendo**** por qué piensas que aceptaré tal locura

****No entiendo****como no ves que es una estupidez

****No entiendo****por qué de solo pensar que te vas mi alma se entristece.

****No entiendo****por qué después de pelear sólo te has ido enfadada.

Más tarde llegaron unos ninjas a mi oficina, me comunicaron que... Que no estabas, te habías ido dejandon sólo una nota.

__Katsekage-sama, debido a que al parecer usted no está dispuesto a aceptar mi petición, me e visto oblagada por esto mismo y varios detalles más, a abandonar la aldea, no quiero seguir más aquí, mejor dicho no puedo seguír aquí, hasta nunca... Gaara-sensei.__

__Att: Matsuri__

****Sentí...****

****Sentí****** como algo se rompía dentro de mí.**

—Deja que esa niña tonta haga lo que quiera, no nos importa— dijo mi mujer arrogante.

****Cómo no va a importarme si...****

****Cómo no va a importarme si ****fuiste mi única alumna?

****Cómo no va a importarme si****fuiste la primera en aceptarme, en elegirme?

****Cómo no va a importarme si ****ya me he acostumbrado a tu presencia?

****Cómo no va a importarme si****no te veré nunca más?

****Me arrepiento...****

****Me arrepiento ****de dejarte ir, de no retenerte.

****Me arrepiento ****de nunca haberte preguntado que te ocurría.

****Me arrepiento****de haberme portado tan distante y frío.

****Me arrepiento****de contraer matrimonio con ella.

****Puede...****

****Puede****que fuera muy duro.

****Puede****que nunca expresara mis sentimientos.

****Puede****que creyeras que no me importabas.

****Puede****que nunca pueda decirtelo.

****Pero...****

****Pero**** **de verdad eres muy importante para mí.**

****Y tal vez...****

****Tal vez**** me equivocara al hacer caso al consejo y alejarme de tí.

****Tal vez**** de verdad te estubiera lastimando.

****Tal vez****de verdad estubieras sufriendo y yo no me diera cuenta.

****Tal vez****Temari y Kankuro tubieran razón.

****Tal vez estubiera empezando a sentir algo por tí.****

****Tal vez siempre lo huebise hecho solo que no me di cuenta******.**

****Tal vez****si te hubiese hecho más caso no te hubieses ido.

****Si solo pudiera estar delante de tí y pedirte que te quedes.****

****Si solo te hubiese pedido matrimonio a ti en vez de dejar que el consejo eligiera...****

* * *

****Ya está el segundo cap *-* espero que os guste, ya se empieza a armar la historia y empieza a tener sentido :3.****

****Para empezar gracias a todos los que dejasteis un review, en serio me animan mucho :3****

****Voy a intentar actualizar cada tres días, claro que contando con que no ocurra nada inesperado xD pero bueno, realmente me está gustando escribirla, no son caps muy largos, pero tampoco sobo lento :3 plss dejadme un review, animan muchoo n_n.****

****Xauu .****


	3. Recuerdos 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

** Recuerdos 1**

**Me hace gracia...**

**Me hace gracia**haber pensado algún día que me querrías.

**Me hace gracia**haber sido tan ingenua de hacerme ilusiones.

**Me hace gracia**que un simple roce me estremeciera.

**Me hace gracia**que tus hermanos trataran de animarme

**Recuerdo...**

**Recuerdo**sus palabras de aliento.

**Recuerdo** cuando me digiste de tu boda.

**Recuerdo**que ese día estabas más serio de lo normal.

**Recuerdo **que parecías molesto.

**Recuerdo**que no me mirabas.

**Recuerdo**como me esquivaste desde entonces.

**Recuerdo**como me trataste antes de que me fuera.

_"Flashback"_

_Entro en tu oficina después de que me des tu aprobación, vacilo un poco a la hora de darte el informe de mi translado a konoha, sé que son tres años y medio, sé perfectamente que eso conllevaría no verte en mucho, no poder estar cerca de tí._

**_Pero..._**

_**Pero**__mientras que no te vea más con esa mujer._

_**Pero **__mientras que no vea como esa me mira por encima del hombro._

_**Pero**__mientras que tú nunca me veas derrumbarme._

_**Pero**__mientras que tú no mires más de una manera tan fría, dolorosa._

**_Pero _****_mientras pueda olvidarte._**

_Has callado unos segundos, y has elevado tu mirada, que como si de puñales se tratase me han destrozado por dentro._

_— __No_

_**Siempre...**_

_**Siempre**__tan inexpresivo._

_— __Pero-..._

_— __No es no_

**_Siempre _**_tan directo._

_— __Escucheme-..._

_— __No_

**_Siempre_**_tan estupidamente ignorante a lo que me ocurre._

_— __Solo un mo-..._

_— __¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes?_

_**Siempre**__tan hiriente._

_Me río internamente de las veces que dudé en si irme o quedarme, en cuando pensaba que cambiarias, ahora pienso, que si de verdad algún día cambiaras, ¿por qué no lo has echo ya?_

_— __Tan solo dejeme-..._

_— __Matsuri, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?_

**_Parece..._**

**_Parece_**_que no te das cuenta_

_— __Solo digo que-..._

_— __No te puedes ir, no te lo permito._

_**Parece **__que eres tú el que no lo entiende._

_—__Quiero que me explique por qué no._

_—__No te irás por tanto tiempo._

_**Parece **__que no te fijas que dejé de serte útil desde hace mucho._

_No te das cuenta de que ya no sirvo aquí, los papeles puede traerlos cualquier otra persona, la compañía puede hacerla tu esposa, los almuerzos también, lo único que puedo garantizarte que ella nunca podrá ofrecerle será el sentimiento que me embriaga, que siento por cada poro de mi cuerpo, ese sentimiento que tienes tatuado en la frente..._

_—__Espero que luego no se arrepienta._

_Se que realmente nunca lo vas a hacer._

_Salgo de tu oficina, ya sabía que había posivilidades de que te negaras, por eso ya tengo echa la maleta, tranquilo, no tendrás que cargar más conmigo._

* * *

**Otro cap más *-* ya vamos viendo como la trataba Gaara *-* realmente no se si en este cap se me ha ido la personalidad o no, me ha parecido que sí :S, plss decidme que os está pareciendo, si tiene futuro o no xD.**

**Esero que realmente os esté gustando y os entretenga, e tardado en actualizar por poblemas del movil :s pero bueno no ha sido tanto tiempo xD.**

**En otro cap agradeceré como es devido a los que dejais review, esque no tengo tiempo xD pero gracias *-***

**Pls dejadme review, realmente animan e inspiran mucho a seguir n_n**

**Xauuu .**


	4. Recuerdos 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Recuerdos 2**

* * *

**Recuerdo...**

**Recuerdo **tu sonrisa.

**Recuerdo **tu mirada.

**Recuerdo **tu torpeza.

**Recuerdo **la manera que tenías de sonrojarte.

**Recuerdo **como desviabas la mirada avergonzada.

**Recuerdo **las noches en las que te dormías de tanto trabajar.

**Recuerdo **cuando eras **mi **pequeña y dulce alumna.

**Ahora...**

**Ahora **ahora todo ha cambiado.

**Ahora **todos han cambiado.

**Incluida tú.**

Estoy en tu casa, por si hay alguna pista de tu paradero. Todo me trae recuerdos.

**Días...**

**Días **en los que te tenía que traer en mis brazos por quedarte dormida.

**Días **en los que siempre me sonreías de esa manera.

**Días **en los que podía deleitarme observando tu rostro al entrenar.

**Días **en los que siempre parecías muy atenta a lo que te explicaba.

**Días **en los que me dabas las gracias por el simple hecho de ser tu maestro.

**Días que hecho de menos.**

Entro en tu cuarto.

**Ese lugar donde...**

**Donde **descansabas.

**Donde **tu aroma aún prevalece en el aire.

**Donde **te perdías en tus sueños.

**Donde **puede que no estés nunca más.

Ese pensamiento me aterra. El hecho de no poder verte más.

Busco por el cuarto, hasta ver una pequeña libreta en la mesita de noche. La cojo, y acto seguido la abro por la primera página, lo primero que veo lo que parece un poema con tu letra.

"_Pendón... ¿por qué?_

_Perdón por pensarte antes de ir a dormir._

_Perdón por preocuparme por ti._

_Perdón por querer estar a tu lado._

_Perdón por querer verte a cada rato._

_Perdón por querer hacerte feliz._

_Perdón por ... tanto._

_Perdón por soñarte._

_Perdón por ... de tí._

_Lo siento... Gaara-sensei_"

Hay un par de palabras tachadas, que por mas que trato de descifrarlas no lo logro.

Después de leer eso no se que pensar, no entiendo del todo el significado de lo que has escrito, pero me hace de alguna manera feliz...

Me tiento a mi mismo a seguir leyendo, pero, con el pensamiento de que puede que no te vuelva a ver y que este sea tu último recuerdo, me guardo la libreta. Prefiero leerla poco a poco, y embriagarme de calidez al leerla todos los días.

Porque después de leerla...

**Siento...**

**Siento **como si toda ira o tristeza se pudieran apaciguar.

**Siento **que por una vez soy querido.

**Siento **también tristeza por no darme cuenta antes.

**Siento **que mi mundo se desmorona al pensar en tu reciente desaparición.

Prefiero leer otra página de la libreta para calmarme.

_"Tú no entiendes lo que es vivir con esta carga._

_Verte y no poder tocarte._

_Verte y solo poder delinearte al mirarte._

_No tener el valor de hacerte frente y gritarte a la cara todo lo que pienso._

_Todo lo que pienso acerca de tu estúpida esposa. Porque sí, me parece estúpida._

_Todo lo que pienso acerca de nuestro pasado en común._

_Todo lo que pienso acerca de nuestro, probablemente, separado futuro._

_Siento la necesidad de estar junto a ti, más tú pareces no notarme._

_Siento morir cada vez que me miras de esa forma._

_Siento que no soy nada para ti, y sé que soy completamente prescindible_

_Me siento mal al tener que llamarte "kazekage-sama", pero si no lo hago... tu esposa me amenaza. Y no es que tenga miedo de ella, pues nunca lo he tenido, pero me amenaza con alejarme de ti. Eso sería como morir para mí._

_Pero de todas maneras decido alejarme de ti, aunque muera todos los días desde entonces, sé que es lo mejor... para todos."_

Vuelvo a sentirme mal y, me doy cuenta de que te he estado lastimando todo este tiempo.

Sinceramente no se que pensar, estoy confundido, no me imaginaba para nada que tuvieras esos... sentimientos hacia mi.

**Tengo que encontrarte cueste lo que cueste pues...**

**Pues **no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí.

**Pues **no quiero que te vayas sin saber lo que de verdad siento.

**Pues **no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

**Pues sin ti mi vida está vacía.**

**Pues ya nada tiene sentido.**

**Pues te necesito para no caer a la locura.**

* * *

**Por fin después de mucho tiempo traigo este cap u.u lo siento de verdad mucho, no esperaba para nada tardar tanto, de verdad lamento la tardanza, realmente lo que me ocurrió fue que olvidé publicarlo... sí, llamadme lo que queráis, soy horrible u.u. Pero, quitando eso, espero que os haya gustado, ya se va viendo un poco el lado escondido de Gaara, y va tomando consciencia de sus actos.**

**De verdad lamento mucho todo, pero de igual manera espero que me dejéis comentarios, me ayudan mucho y os estaría muy agradecida :) bueh, ¡xauu!.**


End file.
